vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vallcadini
The city state of Vallcadini was one of the four Great City States of Samuelonia which lasted between 3940BP to 2508BP. The Vallcadinians were renowned for their expert archers and prosperous merchant families. The city state of Vallcadini was ruled by the Council of Five up until the War of the Five, when it became Kingdom, ruled by the Saldorgia family in 3002 BP. In 2508 BP, the Kindom of Vallcadini, merged with the Kingdom of Francisco, forming the Kingdom of Samuelonia. History The Vallcadini tribe are believed to have migrated west to the central Samuelonia region around 4000BP. The city of Vallcadini (Now modern day Bretonium) was founded around 3940BP. By 3900BP, Vallcadini had grown into a strong city and was run by the Council of Five. The Council of Five was the richest five merchant families who set the laws of the city. The merchant families of Vallcadini flourished and the city became an important trade route on the Holdentine River. In 3890BP the Council of Five ordered the construction of the Great Wall, a mud and stone wall, which surrounded the city. The city had suffered a number of attacks from the Kylos tribes and the city had been sacked a number of times. In 3885 BP the Council of Five commissioned a standing army for the city. The city recruited around 10,000 men who become renowned for their expertise in archery. With the combination of a strong defensive wall and large army of archers, the Kylonians soon decided to avoid the city and target smaller towns and villages where loses were not so heavy. The Vallcadinian merchant families main source of income came from their monopoly on the Holdentine River trade. The noble families owned huge fleets of boats which would carry goods along the Holdentine. The Vallcadinians developed the Sigorda boat, a river trade vessel which would be heabily defended by archers. Castatoni War 3489BP - 3483BP In 3490BP the city state of Castatoni closed the Holdentine River and demanded huge amounts of gold from Vallcadini in order to use there section of the river. The merchant families of Vallcadini voted to break the Castatonian blockade of the Holdentine River, which led to the Castatoni sending an army to ravage the Vallcadini lands. By 3984BP a number of large battles had been fought between the the two cities and in the winter of 3984BP the Vallcadinians besieged the city of Castatoni. In mid 3984BP the Castatonians surrendered to the Vallcadinians. Maluetti War 3479BP - 3471BP Creation of the Vallcadini Provinces in 3042 BP the Vallcadininian council divided it's territory between the five ruling families. The Santoria family became Overlords of Eastern Vallcadini, with it's seat of power in Kaldor (modern day Holdanwick, Correana province). The Alderdorino family became Overlords of Vallcadini Prime, with it's seat of power in Vallcadini (modern day Bretonium, High Samuelonia province). The Marlbara family became Overlords of Southern Vallcadini, with it's seat of power at Geldoria (modern day Gelennburg, High Samuelonia province). The Saldorgia family became Overlord's of Western Vallcadini, with it's seat of power in Arbia Mento, (High Samuelonia province and the Orlioni familybecame Overlord's of Northern Vallcadini, with it's seat of power in Cini (Saint Samoria province). The War of the Five 3013BP - 3002BP The War of the Five was an 11 year campaign, fought between the five ruling families of the Vallcadini. Which resulted in victory for the Saldorgia family and Lanythor Saldorgia, becoming the first King of Vallcadini. The Kingdom of Vallcadini From 3002 BP to 2508 BP, the Kingdom of Vallcadini was ruled by the Saldorgia family, under a hereditary monarchy. Kings of Vallcadini House of Saldorgia *3002 - 2995 BP, King Lanythor I *2995 - 2981 BP, King Hurgarador I *2981 - 2962 BP, King Maradyn I *2962 - 2945 BP, King Lanythor II *2945 - 2898 BP, King Faladin I *2898 - 2873 BP, King Jandova I *2873 - 2864 BP, King Lanythor III *2864 - 2844 BP, King Hurgarador II *2844 - 2842 BP, King Laxus I *2842 - 2830 BP, King Maradyn II *2830 - 2806 BP, King Faladin II *2806 - 2799 BP, King Ezuldin I *2799 - 2785 BP, King Lanythor IV *2785 - 2784 BP, King Jandova II *2784 - 2781 BP, King Hurgarador III *2781 - 2759 BP, King Ezuldin II *2759 - 2744 BP, King Hurgarador IV *2744 - 2717 BP, King Maradyn III *2717 - 2701 BP, King Korulador I *2701 - 2686 BP, King Lanythor V *2686 - 2666 BP, King Faladin III *2666 - 2641 BP, King Maradyn IV *2641 - 2630 BP, King Ezuldin III *2630 - 2604 BP, King Alorinias I *2604 - 2588 BP, King Lanythor VI *2588 - 2565 BP, King Faladin IV *2565 - 2550 BP, King Hurgarador V *2550 - 2543 BP, King Maradyn V *2543 - 2541 BP, King Ezuldin IV *2541 - 2508 BP, King Halinias I The 5th Alpinian War In 2515 BP, the Kylos Federation launched an invasion into Vallcadini, starting the Fifth Alpinian War. The Kingdom of Samuelonia In 2508BP the Vallcadini pledged there allegiance to King Samuelus II of Samuelonia. The city state of Vallcadini joined with the city states of Francisco, Correana and Jandemine to form the new Kingdom of Samuelonia. Geography Vallcadini (Bretonium) was founded on the banks of the Holdentine River, in modern day eastern High Samuelonia province. The Vallcadinians founded a number of small trade posts, which grew into prosperous towns and cities, such as Singustia, Caglicom, Navetica, Geldoria (Gelennberg), Elbovia (Saint Hilieno), Windhelm, Atonenza and Gonto (Santa Gonto). Between 3489BP and 3471BP, Vallcadinia increased its territory after victory over the Castatoni and Maluetti city states. Government Vallcadini was founded and ruled by the Council of Five. The Council of Five was the richest five merchant families who the governed the city state. The Council would tax the smaller merchant families in payment for protection and land. In 3002, the Saldorgia family rose to prominence. Lanythor Saldorgia, overthrew the four other ruling families in the War of the Five and declared himself King of Vallcadini. Council of Five From 3900 BP to 3002 BP, the city state of Vallcadini was ruled and governed by the Council of Five. The five ruling families were the Saldorgia, Santoria, Orlioni, Alderdorino and Marlbara families. Kingdom of Vallcadini After the War of the Five, in which the Saldorgia family were victorious, Vallcadini became a Kingdom, ruled for nearly 500 years by the House of Saldorgia. House of Saldorgia The Saldorgia family grew to became one of the strongest families through trade and commerce. The family retained the largest fleet of trade vessels. The Saldorgia family were victorious in the War of the Five with Lanythor Saldorgia crowned as the first King of Vallcadini. The family flag was purple with a white eagle. House of Santoria The Santoria family became the bankers of Vallcadini, controlling the finances and tax collecting for city state. The family flag was green with a white owl, symbolising wisdom. House of Orlioni The Orlioni family grew rich and powerful through ownership of a large number of iron and gold mines across Vallcadini. The family flag was golden with a black hammer. House of Alderdorino The Alderdorino family became a prominent merchant family through trade and farming. The Alderdorino's owned vast amounts of land around Vallcadini an by 3100 BP, had become the most powerful of the Vallcadini families. The family flag was black with a white ox. House of Marlbara The Marlbara family grew to prominence through being controllers of the Vallacadini army. The family made there fortunes through the ownership of a number of stone and marble quarries. They later became experts in construction. The families flag was white and red with a black spear. Millitary Grand Navy of Vallcadinia The Grand Navy of Vallcadnia was officially founded around 3600BP, when the Council of Five commissioned the construction of 20 Sigorda vessels to defend the rivers around Vallcadini and to escort merchant vessels. The Grand Navy of Vallcadinia became a feared force and the larger vessels would contain around 400 archers and 100 swordsmen. Vallcadinian Archers Category:St. Samuel Category:History